More particularly, the invention concerns a mechanism for adjusting the tilt of an automobile vehicle seat comprising:                a first flange entirely obtained from a shaped metallic element, comprising a front face, an internal face that is at least partially cylindrical around a pivot axis, and a retaining face,        a second flange comprising a central part and a peripheral part featuring a front face that is opposite the front face of the first flange, an external face at least partially cylindrical around the pivot axis, and a rear face.        
The document FR 2 578 601 describes an example of such a tilting adjustment mechanism. In this document, a ring is used, attached to one of the flanges, and crimped onto the other, to hold the two flanges together to prevent a relative movement thereof along the pivot direction.
However, it is still sought to improve such systems, and in particular to simplify them whilst maintaining their operational functions intact.